Hot Night
by Alias Kimichan
Summary: Le titre parle delui même Fic dédicacée à Cerise: yaoi en perspective ! Venez jeter un oeil [LEMON !]


**Hot Night**

Titre: Hot Night

Auteur: Alias Kimichan (qui hormis moi pourrait pondre des âneries pareilles...'')

Genre: one-shot, yaoi warning: LEMON , cadeau pour ma Cerise ! limite PWP...

Couples: Mystère ! Même si c'est du classique !

Disclaimer: Les personnages de BLEACH sont à Tite Kubo et même si je lui intentais un procès pour en récupérer un ou deux, je gagnerais pas... Bouhou çç

Note: Cette fic est dédiée à ma petite Cerise Comme écrit plus haut, y'a du LEMON dans l'air, alors homophobes, non-yaoistes ou yaoistes peu avertis cliquez sur la flèche en haut à gauche, ça risque d'être choquant pour les âmes !

La musique déversée en flots par les baffles était assourdissante. Sur la piste, les danseurs bougeaient en rythme, emportés par les sons et par l'ambiance. Autour de la piste, des box avec des banquettes et une table autour de laquelle des groupes d'amis faisaient la fête. Au milieu de la foule compacte, un groupe de quatre jeunes hommes tentait de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à un box miraculeusement inoccupé. Lorsqu'ils y parvinrent, tous s'assirent en poussant un soupir de soulagement:

« C'est vraiment le bordel ici ! » s'exclama un jeune homme à l'étonnante chevelure rouge.

Le jeune homme à la longue crinière noire assis à ses côtés ouvrit la bouche mais aucun de ses trois camarades ne comprit ce qu'il dit.

« Tu peux répéter, Byakuya ! » hurla le jeune homme à la courte crinière orange en se penchant par-dessus la table.

L'interrogé se racla la gorge et cria à son tour:

« Je disais juste que c'est bruyant comme endroit ! » répéta-t-il.

« C'est normal ! C'est une discothèque ! » répondit le compagnon à lunettes du rouquin.

Surgit alors de nulle part un serveur qui leur demanda ce qu'ils désiraient consommer.

« Quatre bières pression ! » hurla celui à lunettes pour couvrir le bruit.

Le serveur fit le signe quatre avec ses doigts et le jeune homme confirma d'un signe de tête. L'employé disparut comme il était apparu.

« Ishida ! T'aurais pu prendre autre chose que des bières pression ! » ronchonna le roux à ses côtés.

« Désolé Kurosaki mais notre porte-monnaie risque de ne pas suivre si on prend autre chose. »

« C'est ce que tu crois ! » riposta le rouquin en agitant sous son nez une jolie liasse de billets.

« Où t'as eu ça, Ichigo ? » demanda le flamboyant jeune homme, les yeux ronds.

« Mon vieux a été généreux. Allez savoir pourquoi... »

Un silence « relatif » s'installa entre eux jusqu'au retour du serveur avec leurs bières, cinq minutes plus tard. Le voisin de table de Byakuya parla mais pas suffisament fort pour être entendu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Renji ! » s'époumona Ichigo.

« Je disais que y'a beaucoup de jeunes ! Pourtant vous êtes pas en vacances, non ? »

« Non, on est pas en vacances ! Mais vacances ou pas, les discothèques, c'est toujours bondé ! » expliqua le roux.

« Vous avez une drôle de musique ! » dit Byakuya qui regardait la cabine du DJ.

« C'est de la techno (1)! » répondit Ishida en posant son verre sur la table.

« Vous appelez ça dander ? » fit Renji avec un signe de tête vers la piste.

Ichigo se mit à rire tandis qu'Ishida dissimulait un petit sourire en buvant une gorgée de son breuvage.

« Y'a pas de danse particulière là-dessus, mon vieux ! » dit Kurosak en se calmant. « En parlant de danser, on ferait mieux d'y aller ! On est venus pour s'amuser ! »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il poussa Uryu hors du box et l'entraîna, malgré ses protestations, parmi les autres danseurs. Abarai, ne voulant pas paraître idiot ou trouillard aux yeux du roux, se leva aussi et pria à peine son supérieur de le suivre, le tirant derrière lui sur la piste. Mais avec toute cette foule, ils mirent au moins quinze bonnes minutes avant de retrouver leurs camarades. Lorsqu'ils tombèrent enfin sur eux, Ichigo tentait tant bien que mal de faire danser Ishida plus souplement.

« Raaah ! Ne sois pas si raide ! On dirait que t'as un balai dans le cul ! » grogna le rouquin.

« Je fais ce que je peux ! » rosupéta le Quincy. « C'est la première fois que je danse... » avoua-t-il, les joues rosies.

« C'est pas une raison ! Nooon ! Pas comme ça ! »

« Mais j'ai honte ! »

« Y'a pas à avoir honte ! Les gens s'en foutent ! Regarde... Fais comme... Wouah ! Renji, tu danses bien ! »

« Ca t'étonnes, hein ! » ricana le flamboyant jeune homme, fier de lui.

« Je vois surtout que tes entraînements te servent à quelque chose ! »

En réponse à cette pique, il eut droit à un doigt d'honneur magistral. De son côté Byakuya avait encore des progrès à faire mais se débrouillait tout de même mieux qu'Ishida.

« Attends. Je vais te guider. » décida Kurosaki en attirant le Quincy vers lui.

Le brun se sentit gêné mais le laissa tout de même se glisser dans son dos. Les mains sur les hanches de son partenaire, bassin contre bassin, Ichigo imposa lentement mais fermement le rythme et le mouvement. Ishida, un peu dérouté, se dit que ce n'était pas si difficile que ça. Il jeta un oeil à ses compagnons: visiblement Byakuya se laissait aller et Renji jouait les gardes du corps, quasiment scotché à son capitaine, empêchant quiconque d'approcher ce dernier à moins d'un mètre.

« Tu vois, ça vient tout seul. »

La voix à son oreille était douce et le souffle dans son cou le fit frissonner. De son côté, Renji profitait de son poste de de garde du corps pour coller Byakuya comme un chien qui veille sur son os. D'ailleurs, cela n'avait vraiment pas l'air de déplaire à son supérieur qui en rajoutait un peu, se frottant lascivement contre lui. Au bout d'une heure à danser, ils décidèrent de retourner au box.

« Je ne sens plus mes jambes ! » soupira le capitaine en se laissant tomber sur la banquette.

« Moi non plus... » ajouta le Quincy en étirant ses membres inférieurs.

« Je meurs de soif ! » fit Renji en vidant ce qu'il restait de s abière.

A ce moment-là, le serveur surgit à nouveau de nulle part.

« Qu'est-ce que se sera cette fois ? » demanda-t-il, son calepin électronique et son stylet en mains.

« Quatre whisky-soda ! » lança Ichigo avant que son compagnon de danse n'ouvre la bouche.

« Ca marche ! »

Le temps le serveur revienne, le quatuor papota tranquillement. Une fois servis, ils continuèrent à discuter et commencèrent même à plaisanter. Vingt minutes plus tard, les verres vidés et les corps un peu reposés, ils se jetèrent de nouveau à l'assaut de la piste de danse.

Cette fois Uryu décida d'ajouter son petit grain de sel: Kurosaki aurait très bien pu le lâcher après l'avoir guidé mais il l'avait tenu tout contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils retournent s'asseoir. Tout en dansant, il tira un peu sur la fermeture de la chemise du rouqin:

« Tu es mieux comme ça... » dit-il en réponse au regard interrogateur de celui-ci.

Ichigo eut un étrange sourire et se rapprocha d'Ishida. Quant à Byakuya, il semblait que l'alcool lui montait vite à la tête car ses yeux, un peu vitreux, s'accrochaient langoureusement à la bouche et au cou de son lieutenant qui n'en revenait pas d'avoir les mains sur ses hanches.

« Tu n'as pas chaud ? » lui susura son capitaine.

«Si, un peu. » répondit-il, un peu perdu.

Kuchiki déboutonna alors légèrement sa chemise et effleura du bout des doigts les pectoraux qui se dessinaient ainsi que ses clavicules.

« Et maintenant ? »

« Ca va un peu mieux... »

Se laissant prendre au jeu, le flamboyant jeune homme se serra tout contre son supérieur qui enroula ses bras autour de son cou et colla son front au sien. Les mains quasiment sur les fesses de Byakuya, il ne voyait plus que lui, n'entendait plus que lui et la musique. Les sons profonds et graves de la ligne de basse leur dictaient des mouvements lents et sensuels. Le capitaine jouait avec des mèches de cheveux de son subalterne. Au bout d'un moment, il sembla agacé et Renji sentit sa chevelure retomber sur ses épaules (2). Il voulut demander pourquoi à Kuchiki mais celui-ci le devança:

« Tu es bien plus beau comme ça... »

Le coeur du lieutenant rata un battement. A cet instant, il était tenté par les lèvres de Byakuya comme Eve tentée par le fruit défendu. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, son partenaire réduisit dangereusement la distance entre eux:

« Si tu en as tellement envie... Fais-toi plaisir... »

Répondant à l'invitatioon de cette bouche délicieuse, Renji happa fougueusement les lèvres pulpeuses de Byakuya qui paraissait n'attendre que ça. Les souffles se mêlèrent tandis que les langues se caressaient, se taquinaient et s'entrelaçaient. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent, la respiration hachée et le coeur battant.

« Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici... » fit une voix non loin d'eux.

Le couple se retourna et vit Ichigo, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, qui dansait toujours avec Ishida, les mains dans les poches arrières du pantalon de ce dernier. D'ailleurs, il s'était même amusé à déboutonner entièrement la chemise du Quincy qui dévoilait un torse plat aux muscles finement sculptés et blancs. Ses lunettes avaient mystérieusement disparues.

« T'as pas chômé non plus, dans ton coin ! » répondit le lieutenant avec un signe de tête vers l'archer.

« Je commence à faitguer... » dit celui-ci en repoussant les mèches qui tombaient devant ses yeux.

« Allez, on fait une pause ! » décréta le rouquin.

Les couples quittèrent la piste et s'installèrent dans leur box attitré. Uryu posa la tête sur l'épaule de son partenaire:

« Je crois que je suis mort... »

« Ah oui ? On va vérifir ça tout de suite ! » ricana Ichigo.

Celui-ci se pencha sur le brun et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ishida se débattit un peu, histoire de donner le change, mais bien vite la « vérification » sembla lui faire un tout autre effet. Sur la banquette en face, blottis l'un contre l'autre, le lieutenant et le capitaine semblaient dans un autre monde. Renji caressait doucement les cheveux de Byakuya qui fixait sans les voir le Shinigami remplaçant et le Quincy.

« Pas si mort que ça... » constata Ichigo avec un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il se fut décollé de son rocher (3).

« C'est pas tout ça mais j'ai soif maintenant ! » ajouta-t-il. « Renji, tu vien on va chercher à boire. »

« Bonne idée. Pour une fois que tu dis un truc utile ! »

« Bougez pas, on revient dans cinq minutes ! » lança le roux faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu le flamboyant jeune homme.

Les têtes brûlées passèrent le parcours du combattant pour atteindre le bar où nombre de danseurs attendaient d'être servis.

« Et ben... » souffla Renji. « On est pas près de retourner s'asseoir ! »

« Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche. » répondit Kurosaki.

Tous deux s'accoudèrent au bar et patientèrent en se lançant des vannes plus ou moins cassantes. Après vingt vannes chacun qui aboutirent à un match nul, une barmaid s'adressa à eux:

« Et pour les deux beaux gosses, se sera ? » lança-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

« Avec ça, je peux avoir quoi ? » fit le lycéen en lui tendant quatre billets.

« Nos meilleurs cocktails ! » dit-elle, mâchant son chewing-gum avec une certaine ardeur. « Vous pouvez en avoir pour dix personnes, mon mignon. »

« Quatre ça suffira, merci ! » répondit Abarai en battant la mesure sur le comptoir.

« Ca marche ! » lâcha la barmaid en prenant les billets qu'elle encaissa. « Maï, quatre cocktails maison ! » ordonna-t-elle en rendant la monnaie au rouquin. « Vous aurez ça dans dix minutes. »

Les deux Shinigamis se tournèrent vers la piste de danse. Ils observaient tranquillement les night-clubers quand Renji fila un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Ichigo:

« Quoi ! » grogna celui-ci tout en frottant ses côtes endolories.

« Vise un peu ça... Je crois qu'on est dans la merde. » l'informa le lieutenant en désigant la piste.

En effet, deux jeunes demoiselles en marge des autres danseurs ne cessaient de leur faire des signes pour attirer leur attention.

« Oh non ! » geignit Ichigo quand les deux filles se dirigèrent droit seur eux.

Et leur commande qui n'arrivait toujours pas ! Vues de près, elles n'étaient pas si vilaines que ça mais ils préféraient de loin leurs compagnons qui, à présent, devaient croire qu'ils les avaient abandonnés pour draguer.

« Alors ? Que font deux séduisants garçons tous seuls au bar ? » interrogea la première en s'accrochant au bras du flamboyant jeune homme.

« Désolé, mais on est déjà accompagnés. » répondit-il en se dégageant fermement.

« Ah oui ? » fit la deuxième, pendue au cou du Shinigami remplaçant. « Vos copines sont les filles de l'homme invisible ? » gloussa-t-elle.

« Pas vraiment, non .» dit le roux en la détachant avec un regard un peu froid.

« Voilà vos cocktails, mes mignons ! » lança la barmaid dans leurs dos.

« Merci beaucoup ! » lâchèrent-ils en choeur, prenant un verre dans chaque main.

Et ils se jetèrent dans la foule au moment où l'une des deux filles disait: « C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à nous ! » pensant que les deux autres cocktails étaient pour elles.

Une fois parvenus au box, ils constatèrent tristement que leurs moitiés ne s'y trouvaient plus. Pire encore, les deux filles s'acharnaient. Les garçons posèrent les cocktails sur la table pour les mettre à l'abri et firent face à l'ennemi. C'est en se tournant vers les pots de colle qu'ils les aperçurent.

« Je me demande comment on a fait pour rater ça ! » dit Renji tandis qu'une fille se scotchait à lui.

« On pouvait vraiment pas les louper ! » renchérit Kurosaki alors que l'autre se collait à lui.

« Ca y est, vous êtes moins réticents les garçons ? »

Les deux Shinigamis se raidirent et repoussèrent les sangsues. Ils fixaient avec avec envie les évadés qui se trémoussaient non loin d'eux sur un plot d'où partait une barre en métal qui se logeait dans le plafond. Dos à dos, Kuchiki et Ishida se déhanchaient lascivement, frôlant la hanche, la cuisse ou les reins de l'autre dans une transe tentatrice, le tout chemises ouvertes et pantalons légèrement déboutonnés. Ce spectacle n'était pas pour déplaire à nombre de baveurs et baveuses agglutinés autour du plot.

« On ferait mieux de les récupérer avant qu'on nous les pique ! » remarqua Ichigo.

Il plongea à la suite d'Abarai au milieu des danseurs et ils « nagèrent » jusqu'au plot, poursuivis par les pots de colle. Au pied du plot, Renji siffla assez fort et aigu pour sortir à moitié leurs compagnons de l'état de transe dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Apercevant la crinière orange de son partenaire, Uryu s'assit sur le bord du plot où Ichigo le récupéra en l'enlaçant.

De son côté, le lieutenant avait rejoint son capitaine et dévorait déjà sa gorge de baisers. L'archer quémanda un baiser au même moment que le supérieur de Renji et ce sous les yeux des deux sangsues qui abandonnèrent la partie. Parfaitement synchrone, le DJ lança une petite série de slows et les deux couples regagnèrent leur havre: le box leurs consommations les attendaient bien sagement (4). Après être retournés danser encore une bonne petite heure, ponctuée de langoureux baisers et de caresses grisantes, le quatuor conclut qu'il était temps de rentrer.

Hors du night-ckub, Ichigo téléphona à une compgnie de taxis: il avait gardé de l'argent pour le retour. En attendant leur carosse, Renji et Byakuya décidèrent de s'explorer un peu mieux, appuyés contre un mur tandis que les deux lycéens somnolaient. Kurosaki fit déposer les Shinigamis en premier -c'est lui qui paie la course- au magasin de Urahara, là où ils logeaient provisoirement.

Lorsque le véhicule eut disparu, les deux tourtereaux reprirent là où ils en étaient devant la boîte de nuit. Tout en répondant à l'ardeur de son supérieur, le flamboyant jeune homme cherchait le double de la clé que lui avait donné Kisuke. Après cinq minutes de combat avec la poche droite de son jean pour qu'elle lâche sa main, il sortit victorieusement leur passeport pour un bon futon bien au chaud.

Ils réussirent à entrer sans trop de difficultés et trouvèrent rapidement, malgré leurs cerveaux imbibés d'alcool, la petite pièce attribuée à Renji et qui faisait office de chambre. Kuchiki s'installa sur le futon déjà préparé par les bons soins du gérant de la boutique tandis que Abarai s'assuraient qu'ils n'avaient réveillé personne. Puis le lieutenant retourna auprès de l'objet de toutes ses pensées avouées et surtout inavouées.

Celui-ci l'attendait, les jambes savament écartées, sa chemise glissant de manière aguicheuse de l'une de ses épaules et sa crinière noire retombant sauvagement sur ses épaules et autour de son visage, le rendant plus que désirable. Le subalterne avança à quatre pattes sur le futon, plus félin que jamais, jusqu'à ce que son bassin heurte les cuisses de son supérieur.

Renji posa ses mains de chaque côté de Byakuya et alla à la rencontre de la bouche avide de ce dernier. Leurs langues se mêlèrent pour la énième fois de la soirée, entamant un ballet déjà bien connu. Puis le flamboyant jeune homme délaissa cette activité, bien que plaisante, pour aller à la découverte de sa gorge puis de son torse où il s'attarda pour torturer les deux perles de chair. Le brun soupira, glissant ses doigts dans la longue chevelure carmine de son amant, et se laissa basculer en arrière. Renji fit sinuer sa langue le long du buste, arrachant de sourds gémissements à son supérieur qui se tordait sous cette douce torture.

« Renji... »

Le lieutenant s'empressa de débarrasser Kuchiki de gênant pantalon devenu trop serré et se mit à mordiller la chair tendre de l'aine puis de l'intérieur des cuisses. Se sentant lui-même trop à l'étroit, ses vêtements ne tardèrent pas rejoindre le pantalon de son capitaine. Ensuite Abarai prit un malin plaisir à retirer le plus lentement du monde le dernier carré de tissu qui séparait Byakuya de la nudité, frôlant délicieusement son entrejambe.

« Je t'en prie... Renji... » souffla le brun, électrisé.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du flamboyant jeune homme qui commença à parsemer de chastes baisers sur le membre tendu qui s'offrait à lui, envoyant des vagues brûlantes dans le bas-ventre de son compagnon.

« Aah... Hum.. Aaah... Aaaah... »

Léchant la hampe comme on lèche une glace, Renji suppliciait son capitaine. Ce dernier se cambrait lascivement, le souffle coupé, et soulevait son bassin en une muette prière de mettre fin à son insoutenable tourment. Au lieu de cela, le subalterne plaqua solidement ses reins sur le futon et murmura:

« Allons... Ne sois pas si pressé, nous avons toute la nuit ! »

Sur ce, il l'engloba totalement et entama un va-et-vient extrêmement lent. De temps à autre, il accélérait la cadence avant de reprendre à un rythme plus calme au grand dam de Kuchiki qui n'en pouvait plus. Le plaisir en lui avait atteint la dernière limite avant l'extase.

« Aaaah... Aaaah... Renji... Hmm... Aaah... Aaaaah... »

Abarai lâcha les hanches de Byakuya qui s'arqua dans un gémissement et se répandit dans la bouche de son partenaire avant de retomber, haletant et tremblant, sur le futon. Le lieutenant remonta à la hauteur du brun, écarta doucement les mèches qui barraient son front et y déposa un tendre baiser, un bras enroulé autour de sa taille. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Sans qu'il s'y attende, le flamboyant jeune homme se retrouva sur le dos, son capitaine pesant de tout son poids sur lui.

« Moi aussi, je sais être pervers... » murmura-t-il en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille de son subalterne.

Celui-ci sentit quelque chose s'insinuer lentement dans son intimité. En effet, tout le temps qu'ils étaient l'un dans les bras de l'autre, Kuchiki avait humidifié deux doigts qu'à présent il mouvait subtilement en Renji. Ce dernier ne pu s'empêcher de gémir, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la peau blanche du dos du brun:

« Bya... Byakuya... Aaah... »

Une légère pointe de douleur accompagnait le plaisir qu'éprouvait Abarai. Mais son compagnon avait décidé de jouer les sadiques car plus il tentait de s'empaler plus son supérieur se retirait un peu.

« Aaah... Aaaah... Aaah... » gémit-il. « Onegai... »

« C'est bien toi qui disais qu'on a toute la nuit, non ? »

Cependant, le capitaine consentit à rajouter un doigt. Le flamboyant jeune homme souffrait autant à cause de cette présence étrangère qu'à cause de ce plaisir latent en lui. Finalement, Kuchiki retira ses doigts et pénétra son lieutenant qui se cambra légèrement, suppliant intérieurement pour ne pas être « persécuté » trop longtemps. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Byakuya en s'enfonçant en Renji. Ce fourreau de chair était si étroit, si chaud qu'il en grogna de satisfaction. Il entama un mouvement de va-et-vient, lent et lascif, qui faisait s'échapper des lèvres de son amant chapelets de soupirs et de gémissements. Abarai psalmodiait le nom du brun, s'accrohant à lu à mesure que l'extase approchait.

« Aaah... Byakuya... Aaaah... Aaaaah... Byakuya... »

Une main mêlée dans la crinière noire et l'autre griffant l'épaule de son supérieur, le flamboyant jeune homme se cambra une nouvelle fois, le bas-ventre en feu, et ondula du bassin en rythme avec son partenaire. Celui-ci enfouit son visage dans le cou de son compagnon et donna les derniers coups de reins avant de se raidir et de mordre jusqu'au sang la chair délicate de l'épaule de son subalterne qui se tendit comme un arc et à sontour se fondit dans l'ivresse. Les corps, parcourus des derniers spasmes de l'exaltation, s'effondrèrent sur le futon. Le souffle court, Byakuya se retira et s'allongea aux côtés de Renji qu'il étreignit tendrement. Ce dernier tremblait encore un peu. Sur un ton assez sérieux, le brun déclara:

« Je pense qu'on ira assez souvent en boîte... »

Blotti tout contre lui, le lieutenant rit doucement et posa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Mais j'y compte bien ! » assura-t-il.

Ils s'endormirent peu de temps après et ne s'éveillèrent qu'au couché du soleil pour continuer de s'amuser...

**Fin**

: me dites pas que y'a de la techno chez les Shinigamis je vous croirais pas !

: en décrypté ça donne: Byakuya a détaché les cheveux de Renji

: la moule collée à son rocher ! Désolée pour l'image mais j'ai pas pu me retenir...''

: remarque, je ne vois pas comment des cocktails pourraient se carapater...

Résultat des courses, je trouve cette fic vraiment nulle... Je me déçois... Désolée de t'avoir pondu cette catastrophe ma pauvre Cerise ! J'espère que tu m'en veux pas et que ça t'a plu ! Voilà... çç


End file.
